In 2014, I spearheaded an effort to initiate a discussion about XFEL within CCR. As parts of this effort, I invited Dr. Mike Dunne, the LCLS director and Prof. Soich Wakatsuki of Stanford University for a round table discussion in Oct. 22. This was followed by the first NCI Workshop on XFEL in Nov. 21, 2014. The workshop draw over 100 people in attendance. This effort was supported by then the CCR director Bob Wiltrout, deputy director Jeff Strathern and SBL lab chief Andrew Byrd. In July 2015, Bob Wiltrout made an initial presentation to the leadership of the Frederick National Laboratory for Cancer Research. In the meantime, I have also submitted several proposals to obtain the XFEL beam times for my research. Currently, we are in the process to summarize the results possibly for a publication.